Interdimensional Cake
by Philosoraptor
Summary: Finn and Jake go to Choose Goose to see what he has to offer. Rather than the usual magic potion, they find a cake, but not just any cake... No, this cake will take them to another dimension, where genders and personalities are ass backwards!


Finn sat in his room, polishing a new sword he found in Ice King's dungeon. It was a blue crystal blade, probably that eternal ice stuff Ice King talked about. It supposedly never melted, and was good for freezing people as well as chopping. Finn took it, but didn't call it stealing if he was taking away a beastly weapon from the hands of evil (or lack thereof, Ice King just stank like dog buns). He didn't tell Jake, 'cause he'd be all over it.

He finally put it away in his righteousness chest where he kept all his personal stuff. He had family pictures, his old hat he wore before he outgrew it, a bit ofcloud from Lumpy Space in a jar, and a flask of Cyclops' Tears; you never knew, they were always handy.

He looked through the photos fondly, before Jake called his name. "Finn!" Stretching it out agonizingly slow. He got up and walked down the stairs. "What's the deal, bro?" He asked, taking a Flaming Bible Sandwich off the table and taking a bite. "I'm bored!" Jake whined. "Hey, me too... I KNOW! Let's go see the dealio with Choose Goose!" Finn yelled, flipping on the table.

"What time is it...?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

And so, Finn and his orange mutt companion set off to deal with the rhyming goose.

"'Sup Choose Goose!" Finn said as they neared the stall. "Oh, hello there Finn and Jake! Can I interest you both in some cake?" He asked in his goofy, spazzy way. "Sure, what kind?" Jake asked. "Interdimensional cake, Jake! But first in exchange, I want a weapon with range!" He said excitedy. So Finn dug around in his seemingly bottomless backpack, and pulled out a steel and oak wood crossbow he got from beating a small giant. He was really just a really big guy who looked like a giant. The crossbow was too large for Finn to weild with speed, and was impractically heavy. He had Jake lift it over to Choose Goose. He had kept the bow for Jake to use in dire situations, but they never seemed to get in those; Finn was now 16, and Jake was 31. Choose Goose practically exploded with joy at the magnificient crossbow. "My oh my, how large can it be? Is it made of oak and steel, really? Truly?" Choose Goose said. "Yes, my wacky, poetic goose friend!" Finn said. Choose Goose took the bow and stored it in his chest, and gave them the cake.

Finn and Jake bid Choose Goose a good day for sales and walked off to their awesome Treehouse. Well, now it was more of a Treefort, considering the amount of upgrades they made. The boat with the umbrella they sat in to watch sunsets and stargaze on was now a small sailboat they found beached, and it's sail was still intact. So, Finn had Jake pick it up while they walked home, Jake growing as usual, and replaced the small boat. They turned the sail into a large canopy they could retract, which was better and stronger than the dinky little umbrella they used to have.

Finn and Jake returned to their home only to find Marceline on their couch; Lumpy Space Princess on the table, digging into Finn's Flaming Bible Sandwich; Princess Bbblegum was playing with Science (the candy-corn rat); Beemo was dancing to his own little tune, and all of their other friends. "Yo man, why are all of our friends chicks?" Finn asked Jake as they walked in the room. "Hello Finn the Human!" Peebles said in her strange greeting. "Oh mah glob, Finn, that was the best Flaming Bible Sandwich EVAR!" LSP yelled. "Mah Lumps are gonna be so-" "'Sup, bear-boy?" Marceline said, floating over to him. "Nothin'. Hey, we gonna record that song tomorrow?" He asked, setting the cake on the table. "Yeah, I gotta fix my Bass guitar though; I can't seem to tweak this one line right for the proper sound." She said, dropping dow next to him.

"Okay, so this cake takes us to another dimensio. Me and Jake got it from Choose Goose for a giant crossbow. Let's dig in!" While Peebles passed, believing that interdimensional travel was impossible from a cake, the rest dug in. Marceline stuffed some cake in Peebles mout, regardless; They had become good friends since the incident with the guy who travelled through dimensional planes with doors. Suddenly, after they all finished their cake, there was a flash.

And everything went dark.


End file.
